Steve Webber (Scott Reeves)
:Steve and Steven redirect here. For his grandfather for whom Steven Webber was named, see Steve Hardy. | death cause = | occupation = Pediatrician, Surgeon Head of ER Trauma Unit | title = | residence = Port Charles, New York | parents = Jeff Webber (father) Heather Webber (mother) Peter Taylor (illegally adoptive father) Diana Taylor (illegally adoptive mother) | siblings = Sarah Webber (paternal half-sister) Elizabeth Webber (paternal half-sister) | spouse = | romances = Carly Jacks (dated) Rachel Adair (dated; deceased) Lisa Niles (dated, one-night stand) Olivia Falconeri (lovers; 2010-present) | children = | grandchildren = | grandparents = Steve Hardy (paternal grandfather; deceased) Helene Webber (paternal grandmother; deceased) Audrey Hardy (paternal step-grandmother) Jonas and Alice Grant (maternal grandparents; deceased) | aunts/uncles = Terri Arnett (paternal half-aunt) Rick Webber (paternal half-uncle; deceased) Tom Hardy (paternal adoptive uncle) | nieces/nephews = Cameron Spencer (half-nephew, via Elizabeth) Jake Spencer (half-nephew, via Elizabeth) Aiden Spencer (half-nephew, via Elizabeth) | cousins = Laura Webber (paternal adoptive) Mike Webber (paternal adoptive) Rick Webber, Jr. (paternal) Tommy Hardy (paternal adoptive) Susan Moore (maternal first cousin once removed; deceased) | relatives = Jason Morgan (maternal second cousin) | species = | color = #c0c0c0 | color text = black }} Dr. Steven Lars "Steve" Webber (born Peter "P.J." Taylor Jr.) is a fictional character from the ABC soap opera, General Hospital. Born in 1977, the character has only been portrayed by three actors. He was portrayed by Martin Hewitt when the character first appeared on the show at the age of two. In September 2004, the character returned being portrayed by Shaun Benson. Steven was written off canvas in May of 2005. Most recently, Scott Reeves was cast in the role and has portrayed him since December 2009.http://www.daytimeconfidential.com/2009/10/22/scott-reeves-heads-to-general-hospital Character History Birth After recovering from a gunshot wound, Jeff Webber is comforted by Monica Quartermaine who feels guilty about his suicide attempt. Heather Grant later confesses to Jeff that she is pregnant. Jeff told her to get an abortion so he could be with Monica. Heather fakes a suicide attempt to get Jeff's attention. The plan works, but Jeff refuses to break up with Monica. Heather has the baby and sells it to Diana Taylor for ten thousand dollars. She tells Jeff that the child died and at the same time Monica divorced Jeff. Feeling guilty and lonely, Jeff marries Heather in 1978. The relationship is strained when Heather gets a job as her own child's nanny, who is now going by the name Peter Taylor, Jr. In the winter of 1979, Heather becomes obsessed with seeing the child. Heather plans to put LSD in Diana Taylor to make her go insane. Before she can carry out her plan, though, Heather loses her mind. Jeff is forced to institutionalize her. Without Heather to keep the secret, Jeff learns the truth about his son. Family tree References Category:Characters Category:General Hospital characters Category:Fictional doctors Category:Hardy/Webber family Category:Fictional medical personnel Category:Fictional adoptees Category:Fictional Pediatricians Category:Chiefs of Staff at General Hospital